


The One Where Jim & Gaila Trade Kisses

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/"><b>igrockspock</b></a>: "Gaila/Kirk, h/c if it strikes your fancy - their sex was a knot untying itself, a prolonged coming loose."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jim & Gaila Trade Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



> [](http://dsudis.livejournal.com/profile)[**dsudis**](http://dsudis.livejournal.com/) for running her knowledgeable, wise eyes across this.  
> 

When Jim pulls Gaila's dress over her head he drops to his knees, so when her face emerges from the silky green flutter he's not where she left him. She looks down and finds him not quite smiling, his eyes intent and luminous beneath their screen of lashes as he frames her hips with his hands, his fingertips skimming her skin in a way that reminds her of Dr. Leonard. Up goes one hand to her side and down goes the other to just above her knee, and Gaila knows the medical staff polished away the scars but Jim unerringly finds where the strut impaled her leg, where she landed against the broken conduit and it burned her.

There's a missing core to her memories of pain, a crackle-edged awareness of the agony she felt but without its presence, and she's glad to feel instead the present warm rasp of Jim's hands on her skin, his bare shoulders firm under her hands. "All fixed," she tells him, and he smiles lopsidedly up at her, gaze tracking right up to her face before skipping back down to her breasts.

"You sound like me," he says, to her nipples, and she can't keep from giggling. Then he kisses her belly right above her navel and shifts to slide his lips softly over her waist where the burn was, and she curves her fingers through his crisp hair and sighs in delight, reveling in being whole.

"Mmm, Jim," Gaila murmurs under the reverent press of his mouth on her tingling new skin. Before she realizes she's thought it, she hears herself say, "do you want to kiss all of them?"

"You taste good everywhere, baby," Jim murmurs into her, and she rolls her eyes at the endearment -- such a tell, he needs to work on that -- and grips his ears to push his head back.

His translucent eyes are more truthful than his grin, so she frowns a little despite the warmth radiating through her. "You smell guilty," she tells him. "Jim, I meant everybody, you know. Who gets hurt --" not the most diplomatic way to put it, she sees in his flattening mouth, but that's why she writes code instead of treaties. "Everyone who's injured doing our duty."

"Who's injured under my command." Jim clutches her then, so hard she almost teeters off balance, pressing his cheek to her thigh. "Responsibility tastes a lot like guilt," he says clearly, though he's hiding his eyes from her with her own flesh, but she doesn't hear any lying smile in his voice. "I could have -- Gaila, you could have died," and his voice only wavers once, doesn't slide high, but his fingers press in just this side of pain. "And even if I'd known it was you down there..." She can feel his throat bob as he swallows, his jaw shift and his eyelashes flick her skin. "I'd have to give the same order."

"Good, because you promised not to lie to me." Jim glances up at her along the line of her leg, his chin denting her thigh, his eyes guilelessly wide. "I'd follow that order again," Gaila tells him, because he knows she doesn't lie to him either. "You're our Captain. We all would."

Jim smiles crookedly, his eyes shining. "Someday I'll have worked my way within parsecs of being worthy of that."

Gaila lets her knees melt, her eyes falling closed as she sinks into his arms to kiss him. "I'm not dead," she whispers to him, as she did when he found her after the Battle of Vulcan, and feels a ripple of tension shudder loose through him, his shoulders relaxing under her hands. His answer is a long unravelling sigh brushing over her lips, breath to warm breath as he kisses her back.


End file.
